


Video Journals Of A Ten Year Old (discontinued)

by Anisketch25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Swearing, Video, dadvid, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisketch25/pseuds/Anisketch25
Summary: (This story has been discontinued due to the fact I keep forgetting to write and because of the newest season making it hard to do so since the camp is still going so ya know. Well enjoy what weirdness there is!)Max is given a video camera from David to 'log his emotions' and so emotions ensue!In other words David gives Max a video camera and he starts a video journal(Rated safely for use of a ten year old swearing, though it's camp camp, we knew this already)





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> //This is my first official work so yay! Also each chapter will be pretty short because they are all separate journal entries. Enjoy!\\\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 1

Entry 1 July 12, 2017; 

There is a soft ping and small blinking light as max sits on his cot, the camera coming into focus as he sits there, his hands in his pockets.  
“So i guess i have a video journal now? I don't know why but david thought i needed something to “vent and release tension?” God i'm cringing already from the damn memory. Why is he so Fucking insufferable? Seriously I never get a break from that guy. Anyways it’s like, halfway through summer. Things are honestly so shitty i haven't cared to count.“ Max moves his arms to stuff his hoodie pockets further, looking off in annoyed thought.  
“I really don't care about this. Why should i? I’m not a damn emotional train wreck, like David thinks i am, so why do this? Maybe i’ll just use this camera to fuck with David...That would work.” Max pauses, not sure what to say before he just gets up, grabbing the small camera. “How do i turn this damn thing of-”


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 2!

Entry 2 July 23, 2017;

The camera shakes a bit as it comes alive, the camera’s screen was a medium green as it showed Max, alone and snuggled into his hood, sitting on the dock in the middle of the night.  
“Okay...so i guess using this camera against David doesn’t work as well as i thought. He took all of my damn footage on him for blackmail and erased it by using his phone’s cloud or something,” Max gives a small, aggravated sigh before continuing, “Maybe i just need to hide this fucking thing better. I guess in retrospect, under my cot wasn’t the most secure place. Maybe i can hide it in Space Kid’s Rocket or something.” Max pauses, looking off at the water for a minute before turning back to the camera, “..stupid camp man...making me start feeling stupid as shit!...whatever!”


	3. Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 3, starting to get more context!

Entry 3 July 29, 2017;

The camera makes a whirring sound as it comes to life. It is once again dark, the screen showing the small boy in a green slate of color. The sound of a dull snoring in the background as the boy in the camera curled in his knees, the tops of them coming into view of the camera.  
“...I guess this is a video journal now...God David...why did you have to give this to me.” The boy pauses, looking over at the background from the camera after hearing a shift in fabric. Soon his focus returns to the camera, this time as he speaks max keeps his voice hushed.   
“Neil needs to shut up, stupid snoring is just adding to this damn insomnia,” max pauses and his eyes widen before he continues, “Shit! I can’t believe i just fucking admitted that bullshit. Great, just great. Damn you david, Damn you!...fuck. I-I’m done with this! I can’t do it!” Max gives a shout and goes to turn the camera off and gives a gasp when he hears a voice, most likely belonging to neil, and Max quickly reaches the camera, shutting off the recording.


	4. Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 4

Entry 4 July 31, 2017

As the screen wakes up max is sitting quietly against his cot. It is light outside, some of, which was coming through the tent zipper.  
“My parents didn’t show up...not that i'm surprised. They never come. They haven’t for three years, why would this be different? Either way this parents day was a disaster! I mean, I suppose it wasn’t all bad, David and Gwen took me for pizza. Maybe there was bonding? Hell if i know. I guess it was nice, pizza sucked, but it was better than the damn potatoes here.” Max shifts a bit to become more comfortable.  
“On another note; Campbell got arrested, ‘bout time, freaky murder man. I’m pretty sure he sells kids for money or something. Probably going to shut the camp down now too, not that i care...not like it’s my only escape from the horror house of a family i have or anything.” Max pauses as there was a bit of movement outside before the zipper of his small tent made a swishing sound, opening to reveal more light, as max swiftly stuffed the camera under his bed not realizing it was still rolling.  
“Hey Max! I know what happened today was a bit, crazy, so i just wanted to check in on you and how you are doing!” Max shifted himself into a standing position and the camera could only see his scruffed up red and white shoes along with another pair of shoes, these being a dirt covered pair of hiking boots, that soon came into focus.  
“David, you honestly think i care? This is what i wanted. Camp will be shut down now, i’ve won,” The sound of max’s voice clearly resonated the smirk on his face, “Now all that is left to do is burn this fucking place to the ground so no one else can come back ever again!” The camera goes in and out of focus as max stomps, causing the camera to shake a bit. There is a long pause before the older man’s knees come into the screen, kneeling to get closer to the small boy before he paused.  
“Max, I know that you don’t like it here, and honestly i can not blame you after what happened today...but i assure you i am not letting this place close. Camp needs to be here for everyone who needs it, even kids like you Max...Oh, and it seems your camera is still on!” David’s voice was soft as he reached under the bed, his small yet sad smile coming into view of the screen before holding it up to the boy. There is another long pause before the small hand reaches for the equally small device and quietly turns it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter but i tried. Now i just need to write another chapter soon!


	5. Entry 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! It''s been a bit to long so I apologize! Hopefully this will quench you guys until I get out another one. ENJOY! :D

Entry 5 August 4, 2017

The screen goes in and out of focus. It is once again dark in the background but this was not a peaceful night. There was clear yelling in the background. The movement of the camera’s screen was blurring as a dark woman came into view. She is moving quickly forwards, causing the camera to unfocus from her face. The yelling became louder as the woman made her way to the source of the disturbing words.

“You have no damn right to take our fucking son from us you asshole!” The yelling came from a woman, the camera could only have a blurred focus but she seemed very tall. Wearing what appeared to be a dark business suit. She had her hand on a small blue figure, much smaller than her, but perhaps that was mostly due to the small figure’s shaky and scared demeanor.

The camera shifts, this time the camera successfully found a target so focus came to the screen. Once again the man with the hiking boots was in view. He was in a defensive stance, very unlike the bubbly man's usual behavior.

“David! I called the cops and i have the camera!” The woman behind the camera says as she once again focuses on the family. Now of which was clearly in sight. There was a tall and well built man in a slick dark suit as well as an almostly equally tall but very lanky woman in a flared business suit. The small blue figure’s face shown...Max. Max was cowering under the hands of the two adults, who were most definitely his parents. If their matching skin tones didn’t show the similarity then the fact that Max was almost a carbon copy of the man was a sure answer.

“Thank you Gwen,” David, who was now off screen once more, says to the woman behind the small device before he continues, this time focusing on the small family. “Listen, I am not going to let you take that boy to a house where all he knows in neglect and abuse! As his counselor it is my job to look out for the kids that come into this camp, including max.”

“Exactly, you are nothing more than the camp counselor, you do not know what is best for our fucking child. So i would suggest you mind your damn mother fucking business before we sue this place to the ground with your ass in it!” The father’s voice was low, a growl coming out with every yelled word. Max flinched at his father's screams. He would have moved if the hand on his shoulder hadn’t tightened, keeping him in place.

Before david could retaliate sirens starting coming quietly into the woods. Before long there were lights and sirens coming onto the screen. The parents let go of the boy to block their eyes from the bright lights, allowing max to quickly move towards the camera.The small device moved down to show Max hugging onto Gwen’s legs for dear life, for only a moment, before moving behind her for cover.

“Put your hands where we can see them and do not move!”


	6. Entry 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry guys! Left you all on a huge cliff hanger and then didn't post anything after! Yikes! Anyways I just want to say a big thank you for all the comments and views! This being my first story I was worried about the format but people seem to like it! Anyways here is and late Christmas gift to all of you guys!

Entry 6 August 20, 2017

There is a small click as the screen comes on, the battery life showing it is getting low, but it appears to have time left. The screen justles as it is set atop of a stand. The background shows a new scene. It is a bright room, the light coming from the window, with a blue on the walls. There are some shelves with a few strewn about knick knacks but otherwise the room seemed bare. Soon there is a puff of black hair that comes into view. After a brief moment the hair was accompanied by the face it belonged to who was now sitting on the bed in front of the camera. 

There is a brief pause before the boy begins to speak. “okay, well David wins this round. This has stuck. So...yeah, I guess I have a mini personal vlog, well officially now, anyways. So where had I left off? Oh yeah...my parents.”

The boy gives a scoff before smiling ever so slightly “fucking assholes. Thought they could just come to a publicly...well, almost publicly, run camp and get away with whatever they were trying to do. Sucks to be them now. Their asses are in jail to rot. Which if anyone is curious, not that anyone will see this, I've been officially pardoned from their shitty house. Yup. I live with the camp man now. Turns out he and Gwen are housemates, so that's weird as shit. They have a decent house as far as things go. I mean, for a college failure and a camp obsessed idiot they do well for themselves. Since camp shut down and everyone left David took a job at the national park. Damn guy can't even pull his dick out of nature for one day. Weirdly enough Gwen’s useless psych degree actually landed her a job at the high school counselors office. That's still a shit job if you ask me but whatever.”

Max pauses again and sighs, looking around the room before continuing, “it feels weird...having two different people care about a hell bound kid like me enough to fight for me in court...got my own room. David bought me a ukulele, though I'm not sure on why the fuck he gave it to me. Gwen isn't half bad cook…”

Max refocuses on the camera, a small almost smile tugging at his lips.  
“maybe this summer wasn't so bad after all..” before max gets up a small, sincere, smile stretches across his face. He then proceeds to get up and turn off the camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do forgive me! I know it's short but I'm like really sick and it's almost midnight but I felt bad not updating so I needed something to post! Look forwards to family fluff and angst in the future!


End file.
